I Promise
by penguinbaby
Summary: Kaoru is with Hunny and Mori in london, while Hikaru is at home with Haruhi for two weeks. And what will happen when Hikaru realizes that..... HaruhiHikaruHikaruKaoru Rated M for future chapters.
1. The separation

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Ouran Host Club. sob But I wish I did.

**WARNING!: This is my first fanfic ever, so please bare with me. And feel free to give me any helpful hints. Thanks**

**Preview:** The twin's parents think that it's time for the twin's to become more "independent". As a result, they have informed the twins that for 2 weeks Haruhi will be staying at the mansion with Hikaru, and Kaoru will be going with Mori and Hunny to London.

**To the moon and back**

knock knock knock

>

>

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

>

>

Kaoru sleepily rubbed at his eyes and rolled over to look at the clock that hung above their bed. "Eeesh...7:30...grumble...who could it be at this hour?" Kaoru rolled back over to his brothers side and nudged him half awake.

"Hikaru...I think someone is at the door."

"Huh?"

"Someone is knocking at the door."

"Oh...Come in!"

The brothers sat up in bed and pulled the sheets up to cover their half naked bodies when they saw their Parents walk into the room. Something was wrong though. Mother wasn't smiling, and father seemed hesitant to speak. What could be the matter? Did somebody die? Was Haruhi alright! Finally she spoke.

"Boys, your father and I have to tell you something. We know that you will not take to the idea, but we believe that it is for the best."

"When you were growing up you boys didn't really have any friends other then each other. In result, you are very much co-dependent on each other. You must learn how to depend on yourselves. That is why your mother and I have decided that you two should take a break from each other."

(Both twins eyes widen)

"A break!"

"What do you mean by 'break'?"

"We mean that for a few weeks you two should spend sometime away from each other. I have arranged for your friend Haruhi to stay here with Hikaru, while Kaoru accompanies Takashi and Mitskuni on their trip to London."

"But I can't leave Hikaru!"

"Kaoru...this is for the best. Your bags are already packed, and your friends are waiting outside in their car. As for you Hikaru, Haruhi is waiting for you downstairs in the library. He has seemed to have fallen asleep. I expect both of you to cooperate with the plans, and behave yourselves."

And with that, the twins parents left the room whilst the boys embraced each other warmly. How would each survive without the other? It would be HELL.

"I don't want you to leave me Kaoru" Hikaru said trying to hold back the tears.

"And you think I want to? I'd rather die then leave you...so that is why I shall not think of this as leaving. I shall think of it as if I was just stepping out for a walk. I will come back Hikaru."

"I know. But I will miss you."

"I would worry if you didn't."

_Kaoru!_

"I must go now, I hear Mother."

"I will miss you, call me every day. Promise"

"I promise."

Hikaru looked out of the window and watched his younger brother walk to the car, get in and drive away. He felt empty, like a kettle after all the tea was gone. But there was nothing he could do. "Haruhi!" He had forgotten about her!

He thought it amusing that his parents didn't notice that she was a girl and not a boy at all. He threw on a pair of old jeans and raced out of his room and downstairs to the library. When he got there he had to rest for a moment and catch his breath. He didn't want Haruhi to assume that he had done anything "tiring".

When his breathing had returned to normal, Hikaru slowly opened the large oak door and scanned the room with his eyes. "There she is," he whispered to himself as his eyes came to rest on a faded purple couch at the very back of the library. He walked towards her slowly. He gasped. "She's gorgeous..." For the first time is his life, he was speechless.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way the light made her hair shine as the breeze from the fan made it sway ever so slightly. Her skin was so pale, but perfect. And the way she smelled almost drove him over the edge with madness! He wanted her. A girl. Haruhi. He wanted his best friend!

For almost an hour he just sat there. Staring at her with the utmost devotion. 'I want to touch her' he thought to himself. 'To be able to run my fingers through her hair, or to hold her hand in mine.' He couldn't take it anymore! Hikaru cautiously urged his hand towards Haruhi's pale face. 'Oh she is so beautiful...so close' her eyes snapped open, and Hikaru snapped his hand back so quickly that he flew back in the chair, tipping it over and falling on his head. He opened his eyes only to be met by hers. He gasped, shocked at her closeness.

"Hikaru..." she was worried..."are you alright?

"I'm alright"

He looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and unknowingly moved his face closer to hers.

"Hikaru? Are you alright?"

'Don't do it' he thought to himself 'what would Kaoru say?'...'Don't do it...don't do it...don't...'

It was too late. Hikaru licked his lips and placed one arm around her waist pulling her against his well toned body. "Hi...Hikaru? Wha...what are you..." He gently cupped the back of her head with his free hand and pulled her face to his, and placed his lips to hers.

Her lips were so soft and warm. He loved this feeling, what was it? He'd never felt it before. Could it be? Nah...how could he be?

"She's not pulling away.." he thought to himself. Then he felt her kissing him back, her tongue venturing into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider did the same with his tongue. It felt so warm, and she tasted sweet. Like sakura blossoms. This was his first kiss, and he was sharing it with her.

It was like he was in a dream, but then he was knocked back into reality when he felt her cool hands on his cheeks pushing him away. He opened his eyes and looked at her expecting to see an angry face, or to be slapped. But instead he found a beautiful smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was like he had forgotten how to talk.

"Are you alright Hikaru?" she asked in a concerned voice.

For a moment he wondered if the words would ever come, but then he opened his mouth.

"I'll be alright..." and he pulled her close.

"What was wrong? Was it something I did?"

"Yes"...she wondered what she could've done to make him react this way. Then he leaned his head in close to hers and placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered..

"Youtook my breath away."

Authors Notes: I know, I know. The end of this chap. was sappy, but hopefully the future ones will be better. Like I said, this is my first fic so expect errors. But if you notice room for improvement please let me know. Please Read and Review! Thanks


	2. Please Leave a Message

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Ouran Host Club. sob But I wish I did.

**Author's note:** Thank you so much everybody who took the time to read my fic and review. I was so happy to know that most of ya'll loved it. Sorry it took sooo long to write the second chap. I'm typing this with a broken wrist so please be patient, thanks. :D

**Preview:** Kaoru is slowly trying to get through the first night without Hikaru, meanwhile Hikaru seems very content with Haruhi. But what will happen? Bwahahaha!!

**Chapter 2: Please Leave a Message**

I hate London already! I haven't been here all of five minutes and already I miss Hikaru. He must be so lonely without me, oh how I wish he could be by my side. The windows in Hunny's car are foggy, it's because it's so damn rainy. I hate the rain, I hate London, I hate my parents for doing this, I hate being away from Hikaru!

Haruhi gasped and wondered if she was dreaming. Did Hikaru really just tell her that she "took his breath away."? It had to be a dream, he was her best friend, how could he be interested in her, she's not even pretty. Haruhi's head was spinning, what is she supposed to do? Without thinking she turned her head to face Hikaru intent on asking him what he meant by what he said, but that turned out to be a mistake. Instead of asking a question, her lips captured his fir a split second before she pulled away.

"That was... I mean... it was a... but I was trying to...uggh...I'm sorry!"

That was so embarrassing! What had she done? She had to get away, in one swift movement she was off the couch and running down the hallway to the staircase that led to her room. Thank god he reached the stairs, but it was all for nothing because there he stood, slumped over her door and out of breath. His head was hanging towards the floor, his wispy red hair covering his eyes. She picked up her foot, ready to run back downstairs but she couldn't take her eyes off of her friend. He was gorgeous, the way his chest moved quickly up and down as he tried to regulate his breathing after chasing her, how his shirt opened up just enough so that she could see his perfectly toned chest. Oh how she had dreamt of this moment, but what about Kaoru? How could she betray her other best friend? How could he betray his own brother?

Very easily.

She watched as he lifted his head and looked at her, he smirked and started to slowly walk towards her.

"Do you want to run from me Haruhi?"

"Nnnn...nnn...No. I don't" it was like her voice wouldn't work, all she could muster was a whisper.

"Then don't. I've dreamt about this moment since the first time I saw you. Do you know that I'm scared?"

"Why are you scared?"

"It's actually quite simple, you're the only real friend that Kaoru and I have ever had. I do not want to lose you, but I cannot help the way I feel. I have been hiding it for much too long. I was watching you sleep downstairs, stalkerish I know, but I couldn't help it. You're so beautiful and you don't even notice."

And with that Hikaru slipped his right hand to the back of her head, and with his left hand he gripped her waist and pulled her to him. What was happening? This is all going so fast, what do I do she thought. 'Just follow your heart' she told herself.

Before he could even blink Haruhi flung her arms around him and crushed his lips beneath hers. He smelled like flowers and firewood, his hair felt like silk through her fingers. She felt the sweet heat of his mouth over hers, he was in control now. His arms felt so incredibly good around her body, his hands moving almost roughly over the outside of her this shirt. He wanted to feel more, he wanted her to want it too. He needed to know. He stopped abruptly and looked in her eyes as if to ask a question. She knew the answer before she knew the question.

"Yes..It's alright"

In a split second everything that mattered before no longer had any power over either of them.

Hikaru wasted no time in taking Haruhi's hand and leading her to his bedroom. As he turned the doorknob he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen as Haruhi followed him into the room, It was Kaoru. He didn't answer, he just tossed the phone in his desk drawer.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"I don't know, must've been a wrong number" he said as he covered her mouth with his and began to remove her shirt.

Note: I am so sorry this chap is soo short, and crappy. But as I said before my wrist is broken and it really hurts bad. So feel free to r&r. :D


End file.
